


Patterns

by Cythro



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: AU, F/M, One-Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-10 05:55:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2013591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cythro/pseuds/Cythro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kirigiri/Naegi romance scene</p>
            </blockquote>





	Patterns

Patterns

He was grinning at her from across the picnic blanket, over the hamper. It was amazing how the hair framed his face; how she could slip so easily into pretending he was just a person. Just something to study. Just the shape of his face, the subtle musculature under his loose shirt, hoodie discarded to one side. He was so much more than that, and yet she kept slipping into it.

"You okay?" His voice, soft, deep - so different to the boy she once knew - broke her reverie. 

"Yeah.. Just thinking. Trying not to, though.." He laughed, and she couldn't help but smile. It was so endearing how much he cared, how attached he was, how careful he was about everything.

"Hey, look at that!" He gestured lazily upwards at a bird of prey, circling above the nearby hilltops, diving and catching and following the wind. "I wish I could fly.."

She suppressed a laugh. "We can always ask Sakura to throw you if you really want.." 

He looked at her for one long second, smile wide and quivering. They both burst out laughing.

"Okay... So you want to overthink less, right?" It was later, after hours of laying there, quiet and (she had thought) half-asleep. The sky was streaked with reds, yellows, greens and a faraway blue behind them.

She started a little. "Yes.. I'd like that. It's not that important, though.."

"Forget that. If it's something you'd like, it's the most important thing in the world." He was so genuine, his face set but still understated, like a determined puppy.

She blushed. He continued.

"Okay.. Now, this is something I'm very good at. Let's get started on my speciality.." He winked. "Not thinking!"

She rolled her eyes playfully. "Go on..."

"Look up, and lay back. Okay.. Now you see that cloud? What does it look like?"

He pointed to a vaguely elliptical, fluffy mass in the corona of the setting sun.

"I don't... A sheep? I don't know." A hint of frustration crept into her voice at those last words.

"Keep watching. Trust me." He had such resolve in his voice... She was a little puzzled, but continued to stare at it. Its form shifted as she watched.

"Now it looks like.. a vase." She sounded more definite.

"Okay, awesome! Keep watching." He sounded drowsy. His hand crept over to hers, and after flinching a little at the initial contact, she nudged his palm into hers.

"It's more like.. A cat, now."

"A tiger.." Came his groggy reply.

"Dog."

"Hyena."

"Bird."

"Dragon."

"Couple."

"Happy.." She looked over, smiling, but his eyes were drifting shut. She pulled his hoodie over his body to keep the cool of the evening out, lay back, and waited for the stars to replace the clouds. Perhaps seeing patterns was better if you looked for better ones.


End file.
